Five Hours
by Reef2VampireBlood
Summary: Akira is a normal eighteen-year-old... Until one call from Kira changes her life. Now she has to find him, while choosing whether or not to follow in his legacy... Or get rid of the Death Note for good.
1. Preface

Akira's character has nothing to do with Kira, meaning no, she is not his daughter or anything

**Akira's character has nothing to do with Kira, meaning no, she is not his daughter or anything.. Their names were just close.**

**Preface**

"You have five hours to live."

The voice on the phone wasn't familiar… It was a robotic voice, probably done by a computer. Probably this Kira that she had heard about for so many times… But why was she targeted now?

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she cried into the phone.

"Simple. We share a name." he replied quietly.

"You want to kill me because we share a name?"

"No. Find me, and I will let you live…" he said. He paused, unsure of what to say next. He had heard the fear in her voice… But there was a deal to be made. "You will be a sort of heir… An heiress to my dark kingdom, I suppose. You will follow in my footsteps… Only if you show enough cunning to find me within the time limit, though…"

"How will I do that?" she asked, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"I know you can do it, Akira."

The phone clicked. Akira stared at the wall, trying to process what just happened. Why her? There had to be a million other people named Akira in the world!

She had five hours to find this guy, just so she could become a murderer? Why not just kill her and get it over with, because she would never kill a person… Ever!

But what about this Kira person? Would she be able to kill him once she inherited his dark powers? What was his secret?

She grabbed her car keys on the way out. Eighteen-year-old Akira Shigina walked to her car and prepared to face the next five hours of her life…

With a little help from _him_, she knew it was possible.

The cell phone rang once before there was an answer.

"_This is L."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(This fan fiction was written in an alternate reality, where Light was not Kira, but instead a character I made up myself.)**

It began like any other day, really. Breakfast, reading, checking the mail…

And then that phone call that had sent Akira into a complete oblivion that had been locked away in her mind since the first Kira had killed her parents. She had been completely crushed… She had to go to therapy for three years before she got over it.

When the call came, she knew who it was. And now she was making her own phone call.

"This is L." his voice came.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Akira teased. "Were you trying to swallow?"

He paused for a moment, chuckling to himself very quietly. When he spoke, it was muffled. "Maybe…" he said. He swallowed, and then said, "I'm having a bit of… Dessert, I guess."

"I don't see how you stay so skinny, Ryuzaki. I wish I knew your secret." Aki sighed, and then remembered her entire reason for calling. She waited for his reply.

"No secret, Aki-ki." he said, a smile in his voice. He suddenly sounded serious. "Why are you calling? Is something the matter?"

Aki gulped. She hadn't been prepared for this, really, so she didn't entirely know what to say. She knew that Ryuzaki had been working on the Kira case for a really long time, and yet he had gotten nowhere yet.

"It's about… Kira." Aki said. Ryuzaki chuckled.

"I told you not to worry about him, Aki-ki. I'll have him taken care of soon. I think we're soon going to be able to wrap this case up."

"But… Ryuzaki, he called me!" she cried into the cell phone.

Ryuzaki was silent for a long time. Aki wondered if he was still there… He was probably gathering his thoughts.

Aki guessed his thoughts were mostly questions. _How can this be?_ or _What's going on? Why did he call her?_

She knew the answer. This was all a test to this Kira person… To see if she was fit to become the next Kira.

"What exactly did he want?" Ryuzaki asked, and Aki let out a breath she only now realized she had been holding.

"Well…" This was something she hadn't prepared for… Telling Ryuzaki she was heiress to the dark throne. She sighed nervously. "He told me I had five hours to live… Unless I found him…"

"What happens when you find him?" Ryuzaki asked, more curiosity than worry in his voice. Aki was suddenly very confused.

"I'm supposed to become ruler of the free world or something like that." she replied carelessly. That had been a big mistake, she thought after she had said it.

But no, it wasn't. Ryuzaki replied calmly, "It may not be safe to talk. You are most likely being watched…" Why was he being so calm, Aki wondered, in a situation this serious? "Well, Aki-ki, I'll get back to you soon. He will most likely call you."

"I'm wasting time right now, talking to you! Why don't you do something?" Aki asked, panicking.

"Because, Aki-ki, he will most likely call you with a hint or something. Then call me, and we'll meet somewhere. I've got to go, okay?"

Aki was silent for a moment before replying. "She's home, isn't she? That girl you're in love with… Serena, was it?"

He chuckled. "No, she isn't. She had to go off on some detective work of her own. You know us."

"A perfect match." Aki muttered before hanging up the phone.

A second later, the cell phone rang. No number appeared on the screen, but Aki answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"You're just sitting in your car, Aki-ki." came the computer voice. Aki sat, staring, shocked, out her window.

"Were you listening to my phone call?" she asked, her voice shaking. She could see nobody around as she looked through all the windows.

"It is necessary that you do not call L anymore until the five hours are up. A requirement, I suppose. He cannot know that I called… Understood, Akira?"

She nodded weakly. "Akira?" he said impatiently, and Aki sighed with relief knowing that he could not see her at this moment.

"Yes, I understand." she whispered into the phone.

"Good. Now, I left a note for you on the top of the building. You have thirty minutes to get there before your first hour is up. There are a total of nine notes, since you have wasted all this time, and you have thirty minutes for each, starting at the end of this message." There was a robotic chuckle.

"What building?" Aki asked quietly, almost weakly. She felt as though she could pass out any moment now from the stress of the situation.

"The tallest building in the district where you work. Don't worry… I called in sick for you." The phone clicked as he hung up on her.

She had forgotten about work. That was a bit nice of him, considering he was a murderer.

"To Shinyu Corp. I go, then." Akira sighed, and started up the car.


End file.
